L'Admirable
by daemoth
Summary: Un court récit sur l'origine de la Chute de Mairon, dit l'Admirable.


_L'Admirable_

_Bordure ouest du Désert de Harad, 20 Avril, 65ème année du Quatrième Âge._

En regagnant ma demeure ce soir-là, je n'y trouvai pas l'accueil que j'avais escompté. Mon plus jeune fils était déjà couché, les deux aînés semblaient davantage abasourdis que joyeux, et ma femme me regardait avec un mélange de méfiance, de surprise, de soulagement et de colère. Il me fallut longtemps pour comprendre, et ce fut grâce à ma petite Kayra : du haut de ses sept ans, elle finit par me faire réaliser que j'avais été absent plus de trois mois.

Souvent, je m'étais aventuré dans le désert qui s'étend à l'infini vers l'Est et le Sud de notre terre de Harad. Je suis herboriste, et les Hommes de l'Ouest ont, depuis le début de la Longue Paix du Roi, manifesté un intérêt toujours plus vif pour les plantes rares que l'on peut se procurer dans cette partie du Désert Profond. Aussi me suis-je aventuré de plus en plus loin parmi les dunes, au fil des années, pour en rapporter l'Agassa rouge aux épines souveraines contre les maux respiratoires, la Néfélée aux longues racines dont on extrait le suc qui sert soit de diluant universel soit de poison mortel, ou encore la très rare Varamèle, base d'un baume qui soigne les brûlures et atténue les effets de l'âge. Je ramène ces trésors en sécurité dans de minces sacs étanches : certains plants sont séchés, d'autres peuvent être intégrés à mon petit jardin. Deux fois l'an, mon ami Herroân accomplit la longue marche qui sépare port Harad de notre village et achète mes trouvailles à prix d'or elles sont ensuite rapportées et vendues aux négociants du fabuleux royaume de Gon-Dohor, qui les achemine par bateau dans le monde entier.

Cette fois-là, j'étais parti bien en avance des jours où mon ami devait venir me rendre sa visite semestrielle je comptai demeurer dans le Désert Profond cinq à sept jours, pas davantage car sinon je risquais d'être piégé par une tempête de sable. Si tout se passait bien, j'aurais encore eu une ou deux semaines pour préparer les plants avant l'arrivée d'Herroân. En général, celui-ci demeurait une quinzaine parmi nous avant de repartir. Lorsque je suis rentré, un peu en retard pensai-je, de mon expédition, j'ai donc cru qu'il devait arriver très prochainement. En réalité, il m'avait attendu presque un mois avant de repartir.

« Je t'ai cru MORT ! » me lança mon épouse lorsque nous fûmes seuls. « Nous t'avons tous cru mort, sauf Kayra qui est trop jeune pour comprendre ça ! »

Je faillis lui répondre que depuis la mort de mon père, deux ans plus tôt, Kayra avait parfaitement compris ce qu'était un décès, mais je m'abstins prudemment. Un homme qui se chamaille avec sa femme est mal parti lorsqu'il a tort, mais il est perdu lorsqu'il a raison. J'optais pour la diplomatie :

« Je suis en vie n'es-tu pas heureuse ? Et j'ai eu une idée. Nous allons laisser les enfants chez tes parents, et nous rendre tous deux à Port Harad. Je sais que tu en rêves depuis des lustres. Je pourrai ainsi vendre directement ma récolte, tu sais que j'ai trouvé six plants de Varam…

-Je me moque bien de tes herbes pourries ! (en fait, elle fut bien moins polie) J'étais morte d'angoisse ! Tu as trouvé quelqu'un à la maison uniquement parce que le vent a soufflé trop fort cette semaine ça fait six jours que nous aurions dû redescendre au village, chez mes parents. Les Sœurs du Chagrin ont chanté ta complainte, ta mère m'a abreuvé de sa peine, sans oublier de me faire comprendre que c'était de ma faute si tu partais tout le temps t'isoler dans le désert, parce que je ne te nourrissais pas bien et que mes enfants –elle a bien dit _mes_- étaient insolents et mal élevés, et que j'étais une femme trop dure et … »

Dans le désert, quand le vent souffle, on ne peut ni manger, ni boire, ni dormir : juste courber la tête et endurer. Ainsi ai-je fait jusqu'à ce que, comme prévu, le vent retombe et que la tempête cesse. Je posai alors délicatement mes mains sur les épaules si tendres et lisses qu'agitaient de muets sanglots. Je savais bien qu'il était trop tôt pour lui raconter mon extraordinaire histoire, trop tôt pour se réconcilier sur l'oreiller. Alors je l'ai juste gardée dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs s'apaisent et soient remplacés par les douces marées du sommeil.

C'est le lendemain matin seulement, devant ma femme et nos quatre enfants réunis, que je commençai enfin mon récit.

« Comment débuter ? Je suis parti à la saison des premières herbes. Impossible pour moi de comprendre comment, mais elle est à présent achevée et cela signifie que j'ai passé près de cent jours dans le Désert Profond, seul, en ayant emporté à peine une semaine de vivres. Et surtout, je n'ai gardé que le souvenir de onze journées et d'une douzaine de nuits. Je ne m'explique pas ce prodige, ou bien c'est que ceux qui m'ont parlé ont modifié le déroulement des heures et les ont muées en jours, sans que mon corps en souffre.

-Ceux qui t'ont parlé ?

-Ils furent deux, mais les quatre premiers jours je me rappelle être demeuré seul. Les lieux habituels où je trouvai mes plants étaient stériles, et j'étais de plus en plus mécontent au cinquième jour je compris que je devais choisir : rentrer bredouille, ou gagner l'oasis de la Maha-Lëna. »

Je laissais aux miens le temps de se récrier en ouvrant de grands yeux. Maha-Lëna signifie « la Morte-Beauté » : chez les gens du Harad, cette Oasis a mauvaise réputation. On dit que c'est un lieu hanté par les Daydjins, les démons du désert et du vent. Plus prosaïquement, brigands et vendeurs d'esclaves y trafiquent quelquefois.

« Votre père n'est pas un lâche, me rengorgeai-je en tapotant le fidèle poignard –inutilisé depuis son achat, douze ans plus tôt- qui pendait à mon côté. Et en réalité vous savez bien que je n'avais pas le choix. Quels que soient les êtres maléfiques qui fréquentent la Maha-Lëna, aucune n'est experte en Herboristerie, je pense mes chances de découvrir là-bas quelques plants précieux étaient plus que raisonnables. Et, vous l'avez vu, mes espoirs n'ont pas été déçus. Cependant, il faisait nuit lorsque j'atteignis l'oasis de Morte-Beauté et on ne l'a pas nommée en vain. Figurez-vous un miroir de cristal, où se seraient figées l'encre la plus pourpre et les étoiles les plus… »

Sous le regard appuyé de ma femme, et malgré les protestations de mes enfants qui en réclamaient davantage, je décidai de garder les descriptions poétiques pour un autre moment.

« …Bref, je me suis glissé parmi les palmiers et les fleurs odorantes, remettant à la matinée du lendemain ma récolte d'herbes, et me suis mis en quête d'un abri pour la nuit. Il y a tellement d'eau là-bas qu'on y trouve même une cascade -une petite, je le jure sur ma vie- et tout à côté, une cavité rocheuse où l'on peut dormir, si le bruissement de l'eau ne vous incommode pas trop. C'est là que je me suis installé, et même risqué à allumer un petit feu. Puis après un modeste repas d'eau fraîche, de dattes et de poisson séché, votre père s'est couch… a fait ses prières rituelles, puis s'est couché. C'est alors que s'est élevée la première voix. »

J'avalai juste un peu de lait, affectant de soulager une gorge altérée, puis reprit :

« Aujourd'hui je dis : une voix, maintenant que l'autre m'a apporté ses éclaircissements mais sur le moment ce fut une telle plainte, si pleine d'angoisse et de rage, que je faillis… enfin, elle me fit une belle peur. Mon premier mouvement fut de me précipiter au-dehors, mais je m'aperçus que le son abominable semblait venir _surtout_ du dehors en fait il résonnait de partout à la fois. Terrifié, je me suis réfugié au plus profond de la petite caverne, mon poignard entre mes mains tremblantes. Peu à peu, les hurlements sont devenus moins stridents et plus distincts, et je crus alors qu'il s'agissait juste de jeux du vent du désert. Et puis ils ont cessé tout à fait, et après une longue attente vigilante je finis par m'assoupir dans ma grotte.

Au matin, je résolus de quitter le plus rapidement possible ce lieu de maléfices. Je pus rassembler de très beaux plants en quelques heures, et me disposai à me remettre en route lorsque la seconde voix s'éleva parmi les herbes et les rochers. Comment la décrire ?… Cette fois, c'était comme une musique, un chant plus mélodieux que les trilles nocturnes du rossignol les nuits d'été. Et en même temps, j'eus l'impression de l'avoir entendue auparavant, peut-être dès que j'avais mis les pieds dans cette oasis, peut-être même plus tôt encore. C'était la voix d'une jeune vie éteinte trop vite, et si les fleurs qu'on fauche pouvaient chanter elles le feraient ainsi. Les oreilles n'entendent pas sa voix, c'est une musique de l'âme, un langage du cœur.

Elle m'a conté son histoire, non d'une traite, pas comme je raconte moi-même c'était des bouts de rêve et des sensations mises ensemble, qui en ces lieux magiques ont pris sens et consistance. En fait, c'est au fil des mois entiers que j'ai apparemment passés là, qu'elle m'a enseigné son histoire dont voici les grandes lignes.

Elle s'appelait Illëna, une jeune femme qui appartenait à un grand peuple venu de très loin au Nord-Est, vivant à une époque si éloignée que les Humains ne formaient encore qu'une seule race nouvelle-née sous le Soleil. Mais dès ces premiers moments où nos ancêtres marchèrent dans ses doux rayons, au jour succéda la nuit, et avec elle… Une Ombre plus terrifiante que la simple absence de lumière. Elle tua certains des premiers Hommes et Femmes, elle en prit beaucoup qu'elle dévora d'autres encore, elle fit des horreurs qui revenaient hanter les survivants. Et elle enleva Illëna et l'emmena dans un lieu de glace et de nuit, sous d'immenses murailles, où rampaient des bêtes sans noms et marchaient de vivants démons de flamme noire. »

Comme je m'y attendais, les yeux de mes fils brillèrent, ceux de Kayra s'agrandirent, et le regard de ma femme se chargea d'éclairs de reproche. Une nouvelle fois, je décidai de me modérer.

« Illëna ne fut ni tuée, ni molestée en ces lieux de malheur apparemment, l'Ombre l'avait gardée pour un usage spécial. Elle ne comprit que lorsque celui qu'elle nomme l'Admirable arriva. Elle dit qu'il était plus beau que le plus beau des hommes, plus beau même que bien des Alfyns ou Elfes, ces Blancs-Démons du Nord. Et il savait parler, et créer comme raconter de véritables merveilles.

Mais pour que vous compreniez mieux il faut maintenant que je parle de celui-là, car c'est sa voix que j'avais entendue ce soir où des plaintes sans nom avaient résonné dans mon abri et par la suite, il revint là à deux reprises. Fort des conseils et des enseignements d'Illëna, je pus l'écouter et le comprendre un peu au milieu de ses cris, et voici ce qu'à force de patience je saisis de son histoire. Mais je parlerai maintenant comme si j'étais lui, car comprenez que sa présence et son orgueil, même dans sa déchéance, sont trop grands pour supporter qu'il en soit autrement :

_**« Ils se rient tous de moi, à présent, du fond de la ruine où ils m'ont jeté tous rient de me voir déchu et brisé, moi qui au commencement fus nommé l'Admirable. Et on demandera : Pourquoi, pourquoi sombra t-il dans le Mal, lui qui reçut tant de dons ? Car j'étais doué pour tous les travaux, et jadis j'aidais (tout en le surpassant bien souvent dans son art) l'esprit qui préside à la Terre, aux Roches et au Métal de lui j'ai acquis un savoir supérieur à tous ceux des Humains et des Elfes, et toujours, j'ai gardé le goût des choses façonnées par la main et l'esprit, et de la Beauté aussi... Alors vint le temps où le Maître se chercha des serviteurs, et il séduisit maints démons du feu, mais d'autres aussi, parmi les vents, l'eau et la terre. De ces derniers, j'étais le meilleur et le Maître déploya tous ses efforts pour me convaincre de rejoindre sa cause et de renverser les puissances du Ciel. Il mêlait charme et menace, mais au début je ne l'écoutai point il se fit enjôleur, cherchant et perçant finalement le désir secret de mon cœur. Toujours il me comblait de faveurs : il m'accorda le commandement de ses armées et bien d'autres honneurs, mais ce n'étaient que jouets pour moi et il le savait. Et vint ce jour où il me guida vers sa forteresse cachée d'Utumno, loin dans les brumes du nord. Là, il me révéla qu'existaient des joyaux plus purs et plus beaux que les gemmes des Elfes, de rares et précieuses beautés, source d'un pouvoir immense : celui de créer la Vie. Et je fus mené devant Illëna.**_

_**Du moment où je la vis je la désirai, elle, une simple mortelle mais je jugeai indigne de la forcer. Je déployai mon art et tâchai d'obtenir volontairement d'elle ce que la force ne pouvait cueillir sans l'écraser. J'obtins du Maître la permission de l'emporter loin d'Utumno. Il accepta sur ces paroles énigmatiques : « La plus lourde des chaînes, tu la briseras. »**_

_**Nous avons traversé ensemble des forêts, des lacs, passé par des rivières et des prairies. Toujours je l'ai bercée de promesses et de sourires, toujours, elle s'est montrée curieuse, passionnée, émerveillée même à aucun moment elle n'a daigné m'aimer. Ainsi ai-je appris ce que ni les plus pénibles labeurs auprès de mon précédent mentor ni les espoirs déçus du second ne m'avaient jamais enseigné : l'amertume. Je lui ai demandé les raisons de son indifférence. Un mot d'elle, et j'aurais pu dresser un palais de diamant d'où je pouvais espérer la défendre même contre le Maître d'Utumno. Un mot, et je lui aurai créé un charme d'or la mettant à l'abri de la vieillesse et de la mort. La vie aurait pu naître, d'elle et de moi !**_

_**Je le lui dis, et elle se détourna. Il existait quelqu'un d'autre, je le devinai sans pouvoir me résoudre à m'abaisser à lui arracher son secret. Ce jour-là, j'appris le dépit, la colère, et la rage : comme un grand feu qui éteignit tout en moi au lieu de m'éclairer. Et quand revint la lumière Illëna était couchée au sol, toujours belle, belle pour l'éternité de tout mon chagrin et de toute ma peine; morte, morte comme tous ceux qui depuis sont morts de ma main. Sauf qu'elle ne portait nulle blessure : ma simple volonté enragée avait banni toute vie fragile autour de moi… Tel est notre Pouvoir, nous qui hantons la nuit : détruire toute vie aimable et belle. Et seulement je compris les paroles de mon Maître, car j'éprouvai alors le poids terrible de cette chaîne aimée que je venais de briser. Et depuis, à chaque vie que j'ai détruite, j'ai ajouté un anneau à cette maudite chaîne, jusqu'à ce qu'un Anneau que je pensais indestructible me précipite avec lui dans la destruction. Mais en vérité, c'est ce premier meurtre qui fit de l'admirable Mairon le sinistre Sauron. »**_

« Comment ? C'est le fantôme de Sauron que tu as rencontré Papa ? » mes fils se mirent à parler tous à la fois. Impassible, ma femme me toisait, les mains sur ses jolies hanches, ses boucles brunes dansant sur ses épaules et son cou. A cet instant, je l'aimais plus que tout au monde quelque chose dut en filtrer dans mon regard, car le sien s'alluma en réponse –mais j'y lus encore trop de colère pour pousser mon avantage.

Notre fille, tout le portrait de sa mère mais un peu moins vive, m'encouragea silencieusement à terminer.

« Tout cela, je le mets en mots, mais ce furent surtout les murmures et les rugissements du vent, des ombres dansantes dans les palmeraies et les eaux de Maha-Lëna qui, tous ensemble, le composèrent en récit. Même à présent, je ne suis qu'à moitié convaincu de l'avoir compris, et cela s'effrite comme les rêves au matin. Je vous en parle avant que tout ne s'évanouisse complètement… Mais il y a eu cet instant unique, qui m'a convaincu et me convainc encore que je n'ai pas simplement imaginé cela. Je ne me rappelle que de trois jours et trois nuits passés en cette oasis de sortilèges, alors que vous me dites qu'il y en a eu trente fois plus mais ce qui est certain c'est que l'esprit d'Illëna ne me parlait que le jour, et celui de Mairon seulement la nuit et au terme de la dernière passée là-bas et où il fit son terrible aveu, l'aube empourpra le ciel, et dans les derniers moments de la nuit, je les vis tous les deux.

Elle, se tenait debout son corps ressemblait aux sculptures des ruines antiques, blancheur et majesté, plus pure que le marbre, plus douce qu'une dune mille fois caressée par les vents. Sa chevelure avait pu être brune, elle semblait d'or à présent que les rayons d'un soleil invisible l'illuminaient de l'intérieur mais je vis clairement son regard mauve et brun, et son visage qui était celui de l'innocence des premiers hommes et je compris la douleur de l'être à ses côtés, car je n'imaginais pire tourment que désirer et côtoyer une telle femme, et en être privé à jamais.

Lui, assis tout près d'elle, s'était détourné. Il ne semblait voir ni Illëna, ni moi, ni l'oasis alentours : tout en lui, jusqu'à son beau visage qui lui était rendu dans sa chute, portait la marque des ténèbres et son regard clair et dur était plein de rancœur et d'angoisse, peut-être de regrets aussi.

Elle tendit ses doigts vers l'épaule sombre, mais ils passèrent au travers comme de l'eau. « Il ne peut me voir. Pourtant, je lui ai pardonné. »

« Si seulement elle pouvait m'entendre, et me pardonner » murmura celui qui avait été Mairon, assis à ses côtés.

Et ce fut tout. Le soleil se leva tout à fait, les oiseaux chantèrent, et ils étaient partis, tous les deux. Et à présent mon récit s'achève aussi, car je quittai l'oasis de Morte-Beauté et, après trois jours de marche hâtive à travers le désert, je suis rentré parmi vous. »

Comprenant qu'il n'y aurait plus de détails intéressants, mes fils se levèrent, et après quelques vagues questions ils sortirent s'amuser ma chère femme me lança un dernier coup d'œil (« T'as inventé tout ça, hein ? ») et s'esquiva dans la cuisine. Encore trop tôt. Seule ma petite Kayra demeura près de moi, me regardant extraire de mon sac les précieux plants les uns après les autres, et sélectionner ceux que j'irai rempoter dans le petit jardin.

« Papa, tu crois que le fantôme de Sauron restera dans le désert pour toujours ?

-C'est ce qui a été dit, après que le Roi du Nord l'ait définitivement vaincu il y a plus de soixante années. Un esprit déchu, condamné à se morfondre dans les lieux déserts. Maintenant, toujours, c'est un peu long, même pour un méchant fantôme.

-Mais s'il en sort, il sera encore méchant ? »

J'interrompis mon tri un instant.

« Non, ma chérie. Je crois que si _on_ le laisse en sortir c'est qu'il sera guéri. Mais c'est quelque chose qui me dépasse un peu.

-Moi, dit Kayra en sautant de sa chaise pour aller jouer dehors à son tour, je crois qu'il lui a juste manqué un bisou. Peut-être qu'un jour, il pourra en recevoir un magique, et qu'il se sentira mieux. »

_Ce soir-là, ma femme me tourna le dos longtemps, et j'en éprouvai du chagrin mais j'étais si bien auprès d'elle que je décidai de le supporter. Le parfum de ses cheveux emplissait ma tête jusqu'au fond de mon âme, et j'en aurais pleuré de joie de la retrouver. Et bien sûr elle ne dormait pas non plus. Et bien sûr, elle me fit payer son angoisse en quelques phrases plus venimeuses que les scorpions et les aspics du désert. Mais j'aimais ma petite vipère des sables et je l'aimerai toujours, et vint le temps où ses bras s'ouvrirent à nouveau pour m'accueillir enfin chez moi. _


End file.
